


Partners

by DynamicKea



Series: Partners AU [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Falling From a Great Height, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicKea/pseuds/DynamicKea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey and Rythian have traded the master/apprentice role, and this is how they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Magic was awesome. Seriously, it was. After all, how else could you fly all the way to the moon without anything but a ring? Well, if you were blown up in a massive explosion then yeah, you'd get some decent air. Not like that had happened or anything. Nah. It was all floaty float up into the air from this castle!

Zoey banked and alighted on a cloud. Ok, so it wasn't actually her landing on the cloud, more like she stopped with her feet in the cloud by a few centimetres. Still it counted as landing on the cloud, right? Yep, sure sure. It was an awesome day to be flying in as well, with all the white ocean of clouds bobbing along and the little birdies all swimming in the sunbeams. Then again it was pretty horrible under the clouds. It was all dark. Wet. Yuck. The wind strummed Zoey’s hair and she brushed it back, waving to a redbird.

In the distance, where the sky met the distant floor of clouds, a black speck was rising. It didn't look like much from all the way where Zoey was "landed," but it was rising at a decent pace. This became more obvious as the speck grew closer and reached the peak of its ark.

The self-proclaimed Mistress of Awesome Arcane Magic Stuff shielded her eyes. 'That does look pretty person-shaped... Oh! Maybe they can be my flying buddy!' Zoey narrowed her eyes as the speck, travelling alarmingly fast, started its downward trek. '...Or not.'

The speck shot past some hundred metres above Zoey’s head. A bit later the sound of screams flashed into audibility.

'...Yeeeeah, they aren't flying.'

With these words Zoey kicked against the cloud and shot after the person. She didn't really kick the cloud; the action was more for the sake of theatrics than anything else. It wouldn't provide any leverage whatsoever, nor assist her into being all speedy speed speedy, but it did leave a funny puff of droplets spinning off like a smoke trail behind her.

The speck was going a lot faster than any bird Zoey had seen up above the clouds. This guy must've been in a massive explosion to send him flying that fast. But he was no match for Zoey! Queen of the Sky! And of fire and magic and such, but that wasn't important because _saving person_ was the deal right now.

He, and Zoey was fifty percent certain it was a he, was dropping waaaay too fast. Well, she'd just need to be faster! Zoey dipped into the cloud layer, squinting and shoving her goggles over her eyes as the water snuggled against her. Ew that was cold. The speck was dropping right in front of her now but that was alright, she had reached pretty much the same speed _and_ bearing now. Zoey reached out and wrapped her arms securely around the person.

Ok, now was the a bit more difficult part. Slow down before splatting like a splattered thing. They couldn't stop like, _bam_ you've stopped, because then the person would end up with putty for organs. And brains. He didn't have the magic ring to counteract all the G-forces after all.

Therefore it was the old fashioned way. Which was slow down without turning into a splattered thing. Zoey started to brake.

The pair shot out the underside of the clouds. It was a lot darker under them, and Zoey was already missing the warmth. The rolling hillsides spread out below them like a giant picnic blanket, growing bigger with every second. But the wind tearing at them was already dying even as Zoey’s arms ached more and more.

By the time they reached the hillside they were moving slower than gum through a digestive system.

Zoey let the magic fade from her ring when they were a few centimetres from the grass, the ground shock causing her to grin. 'Well, that was fun,' she said.

The other doubled over. He didn't throw up, although from the look on his face he sure wanted to. ' _Fun_ ,' he rasped. 'You call falling god knows how far and _almost_ snapping your legs in half _fun_.'

'Yeeeap,' Zoey said, popping the P. 'Oh yeah, gosh, are you ok? I guess if you ain't meaning to, falling isn't so great, and you know, you have to do something to get up there and that can be a lot of not-fun. Are you ok?'

Oh, he's gone. No, wait, he just fell onto his butt. And was also still lookin' sick. 'Yes, I am fine. Intact, at least.'

'That's great! I was worried that I could've slowed down too fast and left you with a little minor case of serious brain damage but I guess we don't need to worry. Yay!'

The guy was staring. He was staring at Zoey as well, which was a bit weird 'cause his stare was like he thought there was a crazy person nearby. Maybe he did get a bit mushy inside.

'Look, can you point me towards Rapture or somewhere with sane- with people?' he said warily.

Zoey hummed thoughtfully. 'Nope! The only people 'round here I know are massive jerks. You don't want to go near them.'

'...Really.'

'Yeah, they'll just be all nice and get to know you, then steal all the things you've worked on for the past ages-'

'That's not too bad-'

'-and then use all your stuff to murder everyone. But they haven't done stuff like that for a while. Uh, I don't really know where any towns are though. You could ask them...' Zoey tapped her chin and fell onto the grass next to the guy, disregarding how he was quietly repeating her words to himself. '...Oooor, you could stay with me for a bit!'

The other's head shot up. 'What? Uh, no tha-'

'It'll be so much fun! I could show you how to make a magic _ring_ and magic _armour_ and we can make magic _weapons_ and go on _adventures_ and you'll be my apprentice! In magic!'

'No, no, no, wait.' The other had his hand raised. 'Firstly, I have no idea who you are-'

'That's no problem! I'm Zoey, nice to meet you, what's your name?'

'What? Oh, Rythian. Secondly, you're kind of in- _hey_!'

Zoey had leapt to her feet, dragging Rythian upright as well. 'This is going to be great! The adventures of Zoey the Mage and her apprentice Rythian! Come on, my castle is this way, and we can start learning _magic_!'

Rythian’s protests faded as he was dragged down the hill.

 


End file.
